onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-92.90.20.53-20170325185906/@comment-88.170.237.69-20170421084523
Phénix Marco, ici c'est toi qui exprime une certitude avec le data book : marco = amiral, pas moi et j'ai expliquer pourquoi c'était entièrement faux selon moi. Que cette source n'exprimait en rien une réalité absolu mais plutôt une retranscription des évènements à Marineford. "Tu ferais bien de relire ce que tu as mis plus car c'est exactement ce que tu as dit et sous-entendu aussi. Après, non clairement pas, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu le penses peut-être, je te dirais juste que j'suis passé sur le tchat et qu'on m'a dit que quelqu'un racontait n'importe quoi sur le topic en parlant de toi donc c'est clairement des visions différentes..." En fait tu restes bloquer sur un mot sans saisir la phrase ou tu fait expret de ne pas la saisir, ça t'évites à devoir trouver une réponse surtout quand tu n'en trouve pas. Par contre j'ai bien dit que tu disais n'importe quoi, dans le sens ou tu réponds à des mots et à leurs interprêtations que tu te fais au lieu de répondre à mes arguments, mes phrases sans détours. Si ceux (ou celui) qui raconte(nt) que je dis n'importe quoi, ont les même raisonnement que toi (ou peut être encore pire) (du genre des comparaisons incomparable, des arguments très discutable). Si genre c'est une personne tu lui dis : kizaru a vu pour la premiere fois marco en mode phénix (zoan mythique) durant leur 1ere altercation, il est quelque peu surpris. et que celui ci répond : kizaru il sait que les zoans ont plusieurs formes depuis le temps qu'il est dans la marine. ça ne me surprends guère. "Pour les échanges Marco-Amiraux, tu ne sembles pas considérer que ces derniers ont été ellipsés dans le manga... et renseigne-toi sur ce qu'est une ellipse narrative et tu verras que cela ne signifie pas qu'ils se sont tournés les pouces..." Concernant les échanges qu'on a eu à propos : marco-amiral, j'ai jamais parlé de marco après ellipse mais bien de la situation avant les 2 ans, à Marineford, la guerre. "Pour le reste, tu ne fais que spéculer sur la comparaison coup de pied de Marco, coup d'épée de Rayleigh sans tenir compte du raisonnement tenu la notion d'égalité ou pas dans les databook. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, c'est de l'enfumage." Ouah de tout ce que j'ai écrit, t'as repris le moins interessant, le plus critiquable, c'est little, little, little.... ''"Par ailleurs, le seul moment où Marco intervient quand les Amiraux sont occupés à faire autre, c'est Kuzan... Borsalino, il s'interpose puis l'envoie ballader... Borsalino ne fait pas autre chose à ce moment-là..." '' Contre kuzan qui est concentré sur luffy, contre akainu qui a tué juste avant ace et fait face à jinbei, luffy, encore contre akainu lorsque marco attaque avec vista (jinbei qui se baisse au dernier moment). Marco s'est un peu le personnage qui à le pouvoir le plus avantageux contre n'importe qui. Il peut tout encaisser en surprenant totalement son adversaire, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'à rien à perdre lors du 1er face à face comparer à ces ennemis. Il fonce sur kizaru, sans se soucier de rien, sait qu'il ne sera pas affecté, qu'il pourra se régénérer. Borsalino venait quand même de se téléporter dans les airs en ciblant barbe blanche, donc de base marco intervient dans un cadre particulier. "Concernant la longueur des combats, tu ne lis pas tout le raisonnement tenu encore une fois donc je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te rerépondre." Je suis pas d’accord avec ton raisonnement... 2 amiraux qui se battent à fond pour le poste d'amiral en chef, qui jouent à cache cache pour ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés... C'est comme ace-jinbei, ils ont pas joué à cache cache, ils se sont rentrés dedans, le temps du combat doit surtout correspondre à l'épuisement des 2 combattants qui sont à un même niveau (look le combat ace-jinbei), cela ralentissant totalement le combat. Mais de la à dire, que 1 des 2 va chercher à gagner du temps, mesurer ses coups en plein combat...… Je doute très fortement que cette stratégie marche sur le long terme pour une durée de 10 jours, inuarashi en 12 heures il tient mais commence sérieusement à s’éssoufler. Je ne pense pas qu’inuarashi soit à des années lumières de Jack pour avoir tenu à ce point. Je dirais que inuarashi et nekomamushi ensemble valent Jack. Ces 2 là, ont quand même naviguer avec Gold D Roger. "Pour les soutiens des Minks, oui c'est possible mais pas certain. Cependant, Pedro parle bien de progressivement donc au début, c'était complètement équilibré en dehors de Jack, ce qui n'invalide alors pas, plus ce que je disais sur les premières 12 heures." C'est où que t'as vu que c'était équilibré ? Moi je vois inuarashi après 12 heures qui halète. Sachant qu'il récupère 12 heures chaque jours avec nekomamushi. Les 2 se refont une santé à chaque fois, ils dorment jusqu'a remplacer l'autre. Dans ses conditions, 5 jours c'est compréhensible si en plus progressivement les armées respectives ont tenter d'abattre Jack. "Ace-Jinbei, je ne veux pas dire mais c'est match nul... sans aucune grave blessure physique qui laisse des traces... c'est bien loin de Kuzan-Sakazuki dans le résultat." Peut être parce que les 2 adversaires ne sont pas aussi puissant, les dommages collatéraux sont moins importants. Car ce qui est sûre c'est que les deux se sont battus à fond. Un des membres de l'équipage des spades dit même qu'ils vont finir par s'entretuer. "Et pour ton SBS, je ne savais pas que tu avais la capacité de terminer les phrases d'Oda... D'ailleurs, le quoique n'apparaît dans la version anglaise apparemment, j'ai vérifié mais même sans cela, quoique... ce n'est pas une hésitation mais une nuance... si tu hésistes, tu ne dis quoique, tu réponds autrement tout simplement." Je n'ai pas terminé la phrase de Oda, je donne la proposition la plus probable. En fait grâce à toi, je viens de trouver le Sbs original in english, il n'y à même pas de "quoi que" : ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ D: Are Kizaru and Akainu stronger even than Aokiji? P.N. Osumansan O: Hahh, hahh... Sorry for the late introduction. Hello. I'm the author, who got his Balls Flattened by a Reader... you can call me Balltender. But who cares! Here's a question...YIKES!! What the hell is THIS?! Kizaru?! Get outta here! I'm gonna have nightmares! Sorry P.N. Osumansan, Kizaru's already appeared! He'll show up in the next volume. Actually, you're not that far off, though. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- actuellement, tu n’est pas loin. à la réponse : kizaru, akainu + fort que aokiji. Puis quand on voit que aokiji vs akainu = 10 jours, tout colle on dirait. @page { margin: 2cm } p { margin-bottom: 0.25cm; line-height: 120% } a:link { so-language: zxx }